


Supernatural

by Jellicle (deangelus)



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate of the alternate universe, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-24
Updated: 2013-02-24
Packaged: 2017-12-03 10:21:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 317
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/697219
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deangelus/pseuds/Jellicle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>AU of the AU. Sam and Dean's friend publishes a book called "Supernatural". Spoilers (kinda) for 4.17 & 4.18.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Supernatural

"I can't believe it! You really wrote this?" Dean asked Chuck, turning the book in his hands, opening and then closing it again, a mix of awe and disbelief on his face.

"Not only wrote it, but published it!" Sam beamed by his side. The kid was like the Energizer Bunny, noisy and unstoppable, but kind of adorable too.

"And you used Sammy and me as inspiration. Why?" Dean asked as he read the little summary in the back cover of the paperback.

"Dude!" Chuck was more excited than Sam, and he was usually a pretty laid-back guy. Dean couldn't hold it against him, though. It's not every day that you get one of your books published. "How could I not? How many times have you two told people you were brothers? Jo almost killed you when you decided to pretend she was a figment of your imagination."

"That was cruel," Sam offered.

"That was fun!" Dean remembered fondly.

"Anyway, you guys have always been kind of heroes in the neighborhood. I just added a little fantasy to that."

"And wrote Sam's dad as an asshole," Dean pointed out.

Chuck just shrugged. "Creative license, man."

"Creative license my ass!" Sam said. "You're still upset because my dad told your parents when you scratched their car."

"That was uncalled for, Sam. I told him I had the money. He didn't have to say anything, he just had to fix it. If it was Mr. Smith, he would have understood."

"Boys will be boys!" The three laughed, repeating the favorite words of Dean's dad, words that never failed to drive his mom crazy.

"Well, at least you'll give them a happy ending, right, Chuck?" Dean asked his old friend.

"Of course, man! I'll just torture them a little first." Chuck winked and then laughed out loud with his friends. Sam and Dean Winchester would always have a happy ending.

**Author's Note:**

> This was originally posted on FF.Net on April 09, 2009. Good times.


End file.
